


A Good Morning

by ABrighterDarkness



Series: Tony Stark Bingo [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Kisses, Sleepy Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23507320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/pseuds/ABrighterDarkness
Summary: As erratic as his sleep patterns tended to be, moments like these were rare but among his top favorite.  He had awoken from a deep sleep that had been surprisingly free of nightmares, with two of his favorite people in the entire world almost completely surrounding him.  And it only got better from there.Written for:Bucky Barnes Bingo - C5 TeasingTony Stark Bingo - K4 Kink: Oral SexMarvel Polyship Bingo - I2 OralStuckony Smut Bingo - U3 Morning Sex
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599133
Comments: 16
Kudos: 140
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Marvel Polyship Bingo 2020, Stuckony Server Bingo Collection, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit challenging for me to get through writing, actually but I think that it came out decently well. I knocked out four squares on four cards, so it can't be _too_ terrible, right? Hopefully anyway :)
> 
> Thank you to TS_Angel for the beta on this one!!

As erratic as his sleep patterns tended to be, moments like these were rare but among his top favorite. He had awoken from a deep sleep that had been surprisingly free of nightmares, with two of his favorite people in the entire world almost completely surrounding him. 

Steve was pressed against his front, pressing gentle kisses over his eyes, the bridge of his nose, and trailing over his cheeks until Tony sleepily tilted his head back to accept the kiss to his lips. He didn’t bother opening his eyes just yet even as his lips parted and tongue curled lazily against Steve’s. The gentle lips against his own were countered by teasing kisses interspersed with nips and a warm tongue trailing down the side of his neck and across the line of his shoulder, stretched and exposed by the angle Steve had guided him into. He could feel the plains of Bucky’s firm chest against his back, the coolness of his metal hand running down his side and over his hip to his upper thigh where it had hooked over Steve’s hip sometime before he had awoken before retracing the movement back upward. 

The heady affection before he had fully managed to engage his brain for the day was a rush that was nearly overwhelming and Tony could feel the stirring of his body in response. He groaned against Steve’s kiss as his cock responded with seemingly more awareness than Tony’s mind seemed to be capable of. His own arousal drew his attention to the press of a hard length pressing against his own and the one grinding ever so subtly against his ass. 

Steve gently withdrew from the kiss and Tony opened his mouth to speak, not entirely sure what he was going to say but wanting to say something either way. Steve’s hand rose from where it had been stroking up and down Tony’s hooked thigh and pressed a finger against Tony’s parted lips. Tony felt himself smile and gave in then. He didn’t bother trying to push for more or to take control; instead, he just sunk into the warmth of the two men surrounding him. 

“That’s it,” Steve murmured softly, stealing another slow, lingering kiss before pushing up onto his elbow just enough to meet Bucky’s lips for the same. Tony could admit that he had a thing for that, being pressed so firmly between their bodies hearing the soft sounds of their affections just over his ear and Steve’s arm sliding across his waist to grip Bucky’s, pulling him in even closer as though that was possible. Tony wasn’t sure he could properly articulate the feelings of love and safety he felt when pressed between them, even if he had been in the proper mind to speak.

That metal hand slipping between the press of Steve and Tony’s bodies wrapped lightly around both of their cocks, drawing a groan from Steve that Bucky muffled with his lips. However, Tony could feel it reverberate against his chest as his own shaky moan was exhaled against Steve’s shoulder. Despite the easily made decision to just take whatever was given, Tony couldn’t quite resist the temptation to taste the warm skin beneath his lips, tipping his head just far enough to press lips and tongue to Steve’s collar bone.

The few strokes that Bucky gave them were hardly more than a tease, the grip too loose and the movement too slow and Tony pinned too firmly between the press of their bodies to manage any sort of movement to seek more. Somewhere in Tony’s mind, he knew that it was all intentional. He couldn’t help the groan of protest when that light grip of cool metal disappeared after far too few minutes of touch. 

The kiss above him broke wetly and then two sets of lips were back on him. Bucky stayed pressed against his back while Steve inched further down the bed, a hand curled around the underside of Tony’s thigh, keeping it in place even as he moved. Lips trailed over his collar bone before they took a nipple between them with a sharp nip of teeth and a teasing sweep of his tongue. Tony jolted slightly and shuddered pleasantly when Bucky’s hand stroked down his side until a finger could press teasingly at his hole. It disappeared, but before Tony could even gather words of protest, the gentle press was back, cool and slick. 

Tony let his head fall back, resting against Bucky’s bicep tucked under his head and going limp and pliant, letting sensation overtake him. Bucky’s arm curled around him, holding onto his opposite shoulder as his other hand slowly opened him up. The slow, teasing drag of Steve’s lips over his chest and torso paired with the almost painfully gentle press of Bucky’s single digit inside of him was nearly enough to drive Tony right out of his mind. But he knew by now that protesting wouldn’t help. If anything it would mean that they would slow even further, tease even more until there was nothing more for him to do but succumb. So he stayed as pliant as he was capable, letting Steve gently lift his leg from his shoulder, his firm but careful hold keeping Tony spread and open for them to touch and to tease and to taste as they wanted. 

He felt like he waited for far too long when a second finger finally joined the first, sinking in firm and deep and timed perfectly with the first broad sweep of Steve’s tongue over the head of his cock. Tony could feel the upturned curve of Bucky’s lips against the side of his face at the sound that the sensations drew. A light, almost ghosting press against his prostate followed by a firm stroke matched the duck of Steve’s head and the warm heat that briefly encompassed his balls, first one, then the other. 

The low groan and the sudden grind of Bucky’s hips against his own likely meant that Steve’s attention had briefly gotten distracted by the man behind him, but he couldn’t focus enough to know for sure. But when Bucky regained control of himself and spread his fingers, gently stretching the tight muscle, Steve dragged long, slow licks from the base of his cock to the tip. Bucky curled his fingers as he withdrew, tugging teasingly at his rim. Steve swept his tongue over the head to taste the precome that had rapidly begun to bead there. None of Steve’s attention to his cock lingered. Each touch of his tongue was fleeting, leaving behind heated, spit slickened skin. 

It was terrible and wonderful and too much and nowhere near enough. His breaths were coming out in whimper laced pants, interspersing shaky moans and unsuccessful attempts at moving his hips forward or back to get  _ more _ of one or the other or, preferably,  _ both.  _ Tony didn’t have the mindspace to fully follow how they managed to time it so well. He wasn’t sure that it mattered or that he even cared. Tony gasped a breathless moan when he felt Bucky withdraw his fingers and the familiar feel his cock took their place. Tony tried to gather the coherency that hadn’t yet had the chance to awaken to beg when Bucky just held him there. Pressure but no further, hovering just on the edge but unable to move for the  _ more _ he so desperately wanted. 

But then, finally,  _ finally,  _ Bucky groaned low and gravely in his ear as he sunk fully into Tony’s body. Simultaneously, Tony cried out at the warm wet feel of Steve’s mouth taking in his cock to the root. Steve bobbed on his cock, licking and sucking so, so perfectly until Bucky’s metal hand moved from steadying Tony’s hip to stroking through Steve’s hair, petting him sweetly and affectionately. Then his fingers clenched tightly in the short strands at the back of his head, stilling his movements. Tony shuddered as Steve’s deep moan reverberated around his cock.

“Oh, look at ‘im, doll,” Bucky said, chin hooked over Tony’s shoulder and looking down the stretch of his body to where Steve lay sprawled. Bucky rolled his hips, withdrawing and then pushing forward again, thrusting slowly into Tony and using the rolling motion to push and pull Tony’s cock to and from Steve’s waiting mouth. Tony could feel Steve’s tongue against the underside of his cock, the snug hold around the head of his cock could only be Steve’s throat. He could feel the delicious stretch of his ass around Bucky’s girth and the slow drag and thrust that just barely ghosted over his prostate each time. 

Bucky continued speaking in low tones that never failed to send spikes of heat straight to Tony’s cock and Bucky’s hips never faltered in the slow rolling thrusts. “You know he loves this. Having that pretty mouth of his wrapped around a cock. Always has. Think he likes yours best, though. You know why that is, sweetheart?”

Tony couldn’t find the ability to verbally respond but he looked down, only to have his eyes lock on Steve’s lust blown blue ones, staring up, lips spread wide around his cock and a flush of pink covering him from hairline down. Tony moaned when Steve stayed lax, letting Bucky control the movements of his head by the hold on his hair. God he was gorgeous like that. Bucky pulled back on Steve’s hair until Tony could feel those full lips and the broad sweep of his tongue only over the head of his cock and held him there for a long moment. 

“Because,” Bucky continued, drawing Tony’s attention back to his words. Bucky thrust his hips forward again, adjusting his angle just slightly until his cock brushed Tony’s prostate, the thrust pushing Tony’s cock back into Steve and Bucky’s hold on the man’s hair pressed more firmly and Tony could see those lips around the very base of his cock before easing his hold again. Bucky used the motions of his slowly quicking thrusts to fuck into Steve’s mouth with Tony’s cock. The combination of sensation drew a long, loud moan from him, leaving him panting and drowning in pleasure. “Those sweet, sweet sounds you make when he takes you down, Tony. And look how good you fit. Fit me so well, too. Like you were built for us, doll,” he groaned.

Tony couldn’t help it; his hand moved without permission, thumb dragging slowly across the flush pink lips sealed around his cock and his eyes locked on the movement even as the dual sensations and the visual drew panting, breathless moans and sent sparks up his spine. Steve’s tongue swept over the sensitive underside as Bucky’s movements rocked him in and out of the warm, wet heat. A particularly rough, well-angled thrust broke his attention and Tony’s head collapsed back against Bucky with a loud gasping moan.

Tony couldn’t have guessed, even if asked, how much later it was when Bucky must have sensed it, picked up on the building tension before Tony had the chance to register it. His hips snapped forward twice more and his grip on Steve’s hair shifted to press and hold him firmly down onto Tony’s cock, Steve’s hands tightening against his legs. And Tony was coming apart, imploding with a sobbing shout. He could feel Steve’s throat working around him and the tell-tale stuttering of Bucky’s hips. But that was distant, so distant to the echoing reverberations of pleasure wracking through his body.

He came back to reality, pinned again between two hard bodies with their hands stroking over his sweaty body soothingly. Tony could still feel Bucky behind him, and his softening cock inside him, his hand running sweeping stripes over his hip and thigh. He couldn’t help the small, protesting grumble when he felt him carefully withdraw from his body. Despite the stickiness, Bucky didn’t seem to hesitate before pressing his chest against his back again. Steve had slid back up the bed to lie in front of him. Pressed together as they were, Tony could easily feel their still-sensitive soft cocks brush together and couldn’t help the smugness he felt. No matter how many times it happened, he would never quite get over the sense of pride that came with knowing that Steve got off on having Tony’s cock in his mouth. When Tony lifted his eyes to meet Steve’s, he dipped his head to kiss him slow and lazily. 

Steve slowly withdrew from the kiss and smiled softly, his hand coming up to cup Tony’s face, thumb brushing over his cheek. “Good morning,” he murmured.

“A very good morning,” Tony agreed with a satisfied grin that widened when both men laughed softly. Tony’s smile softened affectionately and he turned his head to press a kiss to Steve’s palm. He shifted and looked over his shoulder until Bucky rose up on his elbow far enough to lean over him and catch their lips together.

Bucky settled back in behind him with a quiet sigh, arm draping over his waist and his fingers drawing idle patterns on Steve’s side. It was quiet and lazy and, Tony thought, a perfect way to start any day. Tony thought he might have dozed after that, he must have because his next moment of awareness was of Bucky gently guiding him to sit up right and Steve pressing a steaming mug of coffee into his hands and pressing a kiss to his hair. Tony automatically raised the mug to his lips and took a deep drink, groaning happily at the taste. 

He blinked and frowned when he caught sight of Steve buzzing around the room, dressed in jogging pants and too-small t-shirt. “What are you doing?” 

“I’m supposed to meet Sam in a half hour,” Steve said with a small smirk. “Just like I do every morning, Tony.”

“No,” Tony pouted. “Not allowed, come back to bed.”

Steve smirk spread into a grin. When his shoe laces were tied, he walked back to the bed, leaning over the side to press an affectionate kiss first to Tony’s then to Bucky’s lips. “I’ll be back in a couple hours,” he said as he stood and made for the door. “Love you.”

“Looks like it’s just you and me, doll,” Bucky drawled thoughtfully. “What do you think we should do to occupy ourselves?”

Tony carefully set his empty mug on the side table and turned to face him with a slow grin, “I can think of a few things.”


End file.
